Offshore mooring terminals typically utilize heavy-duty shafts in applications such as the connection of a buoy to a yoke that holds a dedicated storage vessel, the shaft permitting pitching of the vessel in rough seas without causing corresponding up and down movement of the buoy. The bearings that pivotally support the ends of the heavy-duty shaft on arms of a housing, sometimes require replacement. While each bearing that supports a corresponding end of the shaft, can be readily removed by slipping it off the end of the shaft, it is nevertheless difficult to replace a bearing in the field. This is because one end of the shaft will be unsupported during the time when the bearing is removed and the new one is ready to be installed. During this interval, damage to the structure can occur, such as to the shaft which is then supported only in a cantilevered fashion at one extreme end. Also, difficulty can then be encountered in trying to install the replacement bearing, since the shaft may not lie concentric with the bearing hole. Since the loads on the shaft may amount to many tons even during relatively calm weather, a worker cannot easily and safely manipulate the shaft to install a new bearing, or temporarily support the shaft to prevent it from bending when one of the bearings is removed. A bearing structure which enabled the replacement of a bearing that supported one end of a heavy-duty shaft, in a manner that assured continued rotational support of the shaft, would facilitate in-field repairs.